


Good Clean Fun - Rewrite

by lahellyea



Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahellyea/pseuds/lahellyea
Summary: After finally figuring out a cure for their patient, Bryce and Maddox are in the mood for celebration. Based off Bryce’s diamond scene from Open Heart Chapter 11.





	Good Clean Fun - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite! I know I said in the original one that I’d post it there but I changed my mind.

Maddox hadn’t planned on hooking up with Bryce, really, but he was just so happy that night.

“Bryce, you found the answer!” In his euphoria, Maddox launched himself at Bryce, who barely moved his laptop out of the way before he jumped onto his lap and threw his arms around him.

“Woah!” Bryce laughed. “Easy there, tiger.”

In the back of his mind, Maddox knew that move was maybe a little too much, but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

Bryce was his hero and Mrs Martinez’s saviour. They could finally get her cured; she would now be able to stand on the steps of the Sacré-Cœur.

“Thank you,” He said, holding Bryce tightly. “Thank you for doing this.”

Bryce squeezed him back. “Of course. Anything for you—and Mrs Martinez.”

Maddox pulled away to smile at Bryce. He grinned back, eyes shining with happiness. They looked at each other for a moment longer, and something changed in Bryce’s gaze.

“I don’t know about you,” He began, biting his lip. “But I feel like celebrating.”

Maddox caught his meaning at once—but maybe it had been implied ever since he landed himself in Bryce’s lap. He became hyper-aware of Bryce’s strong arms around his waist, thumbs brushing his sides gently.

“So do I,” Maddox said and leaned in to kiss Bryce. His lips were warm and inviting and still curved in that handsome smile of his when he kissed him back.

Maddox shifted so that he was properly straddling Bryce now, and he ground his hips forward to press against his groin. That made Bryce moan in the kiss, the sound a delight to hear.

Then Bryce pulled away slightly, close enough so that they were sharing breath. He pressed his forehead to Maddox’s, eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

“Dammit, Maddox…” He whispered, voice hoarse. His hand moved up his back, feeling under his clothes, drawing him closer. “You’re driving me crazy.”

“I don’t see the problem,” He quipped, and Bryce let out a huff of laughter.

“As much as I love taking risks…” Bryce’s hand drifted down to his thigh and squeezed gently, making him jump. “We should take this elsewhere, yeah?”

_Oh, that’s right._ They were still in the living room surrounded by his sleeping roommates. Everything had faded to the back of his mind from the moment Maddox landed himself in his lap, but when Bryce Lahela was kissing you, it was easy to forget everyone else.

“Right.” Maddox drew back, feeling warmth rise to his cheeks. “Let’s go to my room.”

“Or…” Bryce’s eyes glinted, a challenge in his gaze. “If you’re still feeling daring, maybe we could try this somewhere different.”

That look made his heart race. “Fine. The bathroom.”

Bryce grinned. ”I like the way you think.”

Maddox slid off Bryce’s lap, standing to pull him up. When Bryce took his hand, he made use of the momentum to draw him into another kiss.

Bryce let out a quiet “oof!”, but he kissed Maddox back fervently, hands going to cup his face to draw him closer. It was never going to be close enough.

They stumbled drunkenly out of the living room, still holding on to each other. Halfway down the hall, Bryce grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

“Hold on, okay?” He said, meeting his confused gaze with a wolfish grin. Maddox wrapped his arms around Bryce. He bent down to grab Maddox around his hips, and then he was hoisting him up effortlessly. Maddox wrapped his legs around Bryce’s back, hooking his knees around the base of his spine.

He was now a head taller than Bryce. The sudden feeling of weightlessness made him cling tighter to him—which was probably the whole point.

“I’m impressed,” He admitted.

Bryce winked. God, that _wink_. “Wait till we get there…”

Bryce carried Maddox the rest of the way, lips never leaving his, which was a feat all on its own.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Bryce set him down again and pushed him up against the door. It slammed shut.

“Shh,” He whispered, wincing as the sound echoed down the hallway. “Don’t wake the others up.”

Bryce pinned him against the door, looking deep into his eyes, and he felt a rush of heat pool at the base of his stomach.

“Oh, honey.” Bryce smiled nastily, his voice low and throaty. “I’m not the one you’re gonna have to worry about.”

_Fuck,_ well, okay. Maddox didn’t know how to describe it but the way Bryce was talking was doing something to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to look unaffected.

“We’ll see.” If Bryce could smile nastily, then so could he.

Bryce scraped his teeth over his lips, doing his best impression of a predator, then he was surging forward to kiss him again. Maddox realised at once that he’d chosen to fight a losing battle. Bryce’s tongue pushed its way past his lips, finding his own, then proceeded to take what he wanted from the kiss. A pathetic little whimper escaped his throat.

“Mmm, babe. Maddox.” Bryce drew back a fraction of an inch, eyes still shut, breaths coming hard. “Keep making that sound and I won’t be going easy on you.”

_Oh_. Maddox felt his heart rate spike and his knees seemed ready to give out all of a sudden. Bryce had never spoken to him like this before—he wasn’t quite sure how to react, except he knew he liked it.

What he didn’t like, though, was the fact that they were both still completely clothed. At least all he was wearing was a t-shirt and shorts. Bryce was wearing two layers—a shirt with a sweater over it. His clothes seemed to be taunting him by being closer to Bryce’s body than he was, and Maddox wasn’t having any of that crap.

He wiggled his arms out of Bryce’s grasp and tugged at the hem of his sweater. “Get this off, please.”

“Anything for you,” Bryce said with a smile, pulling his sweater over his head and tossing it to the floor. Maddox worked the buttons as quickly as he could, finally exposing his perfectly toned body. It was almost amazing how much Bryce resembled a Greek god—not that he’d ever met one of course, but if there ever were a god of scalpel jockeys, basketball, and talented hands, it would be Bryce.

_Oh, and kissing,_ Maddox thought hazily as Bryce shrugged his shirt off and pushed him back against the door, lifting him off the ground with his strong arms.

“Pent…up…much?” He gasped when he could get the words out between kisses. It was difficult because Bryce claimed the three things he needed to do so: his lips, his breaths, and his senses.

”Sweetheart,” He began, and Maddox just about quaked in his big boy pants. “I’m always pent up when I see you.”

It was a casual enough answer, but it struck the right chord with him. _Sweetheart_. Maddox trembled just repeating the word to himself. Heat tugged at the base of his stomach. _He called me sweetheart. _

He’d known for weeks and weeks now that he liked Bryce—really _really_ liked him, for more than just his good looks (because no, that was shallow). But was this the right time to tell him?

He decided to take the plunge; he was feeling just a little bit reckless and foolish tonight. _And no time like the present, right?_ Maddox silently thanked whoever came up with that line.

“Bryce,” He said quietly. Sensing his sudden seriousness, Bryce drew back and looked at him, hands still holding his body close. Maddox was grateful for that; If Bryce were to let go he’d surely fall—in more ways than one.

“Yes?” He asked, eyes searching his face. “Is everything okay?”

“Before we go any further, you should know…thismeanssomethingtome.”

Bryce tilted his head, lips quirking. “Say that again?”

He sucked in a breath. “This. Us. It means something to me.”

“Oh,” The smile faded, and for a second Maddox thought Bryce was upset. He shrunk back but forced himself to hold his gaze, though he’d much rather have liked to disappear into the floor.

“It does?” Bryce murmured after an eternity. His hands didn’t move from his hips, neither did he step away, and Maddox took that as a good sign.

“Yeah,” He answered, hating how breathless and scared he sounded. “Does it…to you?”

Bryce pressed his forehead to his. Then the smile was back on his face, so brilliant and so genuine that Maddox’s heart kicked into overdrive.

“Maddox.” He pecked him on the lips and drew back, eyes shining. “Can’t you tell?”

Maddox laughed, breathless, thankful beyond belief. “Yeah, I guess I can.”

When their lips met again it was sweeter, softer. Bryce’s hands cupped his face, his thumb stroking his cheeks in small, gentle circles. That sound escaped him again, no extra pressure needed this time.

“God, Mads, you’re killing me,” Bryce said hoarsely. His hands drifted to his waist and lifted his shirt to expose his belly. “Off, please,” He teased, in imitation of Maddox.

Now with their shirts out of the way, he could press himself chest-to-chest with Bryce. It was cold in the bathroom, and his body offered a nice warm heat. He embraced him tightly, feeling his strong arms around him and his skin against his. But they weren’t in the bathroom just to stand there kissing with their pants on. Now Bryce’s jeans seemed to be mocking him, because they still covered the warmest part of his body.

Feeling daring, Maddox pulled away from Bryce and began trailing his lips up his jaw, then down his neck. He felt his pulse thundering under his lips and a warm, satisfied feeling settled in him.

Maddox decided to nip at the sensitive skin there and heard his breath hitch. His hands tightened around his waist. With Bryce distracted, he reached for his belt and undid it quickly. It fell undone, but then there was still that pesky zip and the even peskier button. Why did Bryce’s clothing involve so many _goddamn_ obstacles?

Maddox yanked everything apart, not really caring to see if he’d ripped anything, and finally tugged them down Bryce’s legs.

“Fuck your clothes, Lahela,” He grumbled against the curve of his neck.

“I’d much rather fuck you,” Bryce said, laughter in his voice.

Maddox huffed. “I know.”

He reached down and felt the cloth that was the final barrier between him and his happiness. He snapped the band on Bryce’s underwear and heard him gasp.

“I really don’t need to keep those on,” He said thickly.

That was obvious. Maddox knelt, grabbing hold of his underwear, and tugged it down to his ankles. Bryce kicked them off, and they joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. Now that Bryce was finally free of all that damned clothing, Maddox found himself unable to look away from Bryce’s length. He bit his lip, mouth turning dry.

_Greek god,_ he reminded himself. _I’m in love with a fucking Greek god. _

Bryce smiled at him, and he wondered if he could tell what he was thinking. Then again, who knew with gods? To stop himself from pondering too much, he leaned in to kiss Bryce; he hadn’t had enough of that just yet. As Bryce responded to him in earnest, lips moving hungrily against his, he slipped his hand back down Bryce’s chest and took hold of his cock. That elicited a soft hum from him, and Maddox felt another shiver of excitement down his spine.

“Who has magic hands now?” He gloated. Bryce’s smile practically turned predatory.

“Still me, babe.”

And then faster than Maddox could react, his shorts were bunched around his ankles—_When did that happen?_—and Bryce’s warm grip was around his cock. His brain short-circuited then and a breathless moan slipped past his lips before he could stop it.

“Fuck, Bryce—oh god.”

His touch was electric; He wanted more. Maddox sped up his pace, hoping he would follow, feeling his thick hot girth and precome gathering at the head, using that to make slicker tighter strokes. Bryce mirrored his pace and his heart stopped. Maddox tried to focus on the way his breaths stopped and started as he pumped his cock, and knew it was as hard for Bryce to keep silent as it was for him.

_Hard_. Maddox almost laughed, then wondered why that was even funny. Bryce was making him delirious.

“Maddox,” Bryce murmured. “While we’re in here…”

“Hmm?” His own voice sounded far away.

“How ‘bout we have some good, clean fun?”

Maddox‘s heart did that thing again. “Yes, please.”

Bryce took his hand away and spun him around then pushed him, hard, into the shower. He stepped in after Maddox and closed the glass door. Now they seemed even closer than ever with another barrier between them and the rest of the world.

Bryce turned the tap on, shoving him up against the wall in the process. The wall tiles were chilly but the water raining down, along with Bryce’s touch, was perfect.

“I don’t say this enough,” Bryce said hoarsely, his face close to his. He reached up and stroked his cheek, a dark look in his eyes. “But you’re incredible, Maddox. God, you don’t know the things you to do me…”

Maddox swallowed. His breath caught in his throat. If he were being truly honest with himself, Bryce did all sorts of things to him, too—things that scared him when he’d initially took notice but changed into something more like _want_ the more they spent time together.

“I’m…” He fought to keep his voice level, even as anticipation coiled in his chest. “I’m all yours, Bryce.”

Bryce smirked. God, that _smirk_. His hand moved from Maddox’s face into his hair, massaging gently, and he leaned in so that their lips were nearly touching. Just as he ached to close the gap, Bryce spoke in a low, cautious tone:

“Is that what you _really_ want?”

Those words tugged at his memory. Bryce had said the exact same thing many months ago, during their kinda-sorta-first-date at the concert. Maybe it’d simply been a lead up to this very moment. He’d said yes then, and it ended in a kiss.

Now, he wasn’t exactly sure how _this_ was going to play out, much less end. But like a fool in love, he said yes once more.

First, it began with a kiss. Then Bryce’s hands were back on his body, his grip firm and warm and so slow that he wanted to _scream_. Instead, he leaned back against the icy shower wall, gasping for breath as Bryce worked his magic, bringing him pleasure that made him see stars.

Then Bryce did something to the base of his shaft and before he knew it a groan slipped out and he was bucking his hips forward against his grip.

“Bryce…” He didn’t recognise his own voice, it sounded too pitchy and breathless.

Bryce grinned. “I _told_ you, sweetheart. I wasn’t the one you had to worry about making noise.”

_Well, too bloody late for that,_ Maddox thought, then realised he didn’t actually care. It didn’t matter anymore if anyone heard them. Maddox wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself, but the thought of being discovered sent a rush of dark excitement through him.

As Bryce increased his pace, grip warm and tight, Maddox reached out to feel his taut body, appreciating him—but mostly just trying to hold on to something. His hands found their way into Bryce’s hair and he pulled him close, needing to feel his lips on his again.

“Nuh-uh-uh,” Bryce teased in a sing-song voice. “Keep your hands to yourself, Maddie. Can you do that?”

“_Bryce_,” Maddox protested, but Bryce still pulled away, moving his lips down his neck instead. He settled on his collarbone, tracing the dips and swells with his tongue, while his hand kept up the steady rhythm.

“Please, I want…” His hips bucked forward as Bryce swept his thumb over the head of his cock just right and _god_, he wanted, _needed_ him to pin him down right that instant and stuff his—

“What do you want?” Bryce murmured against his skin, voice laced with mirth. “Tell me.”

_Damn him, _Maddox cursed, irritated, as the feeling slipped away. He knew exactly what—he just wanted to hear him say it.

“Please fuck me, Bryce…”

“Are you sure?” Bryce sounded amused at the torture he was dealing onto him. “I’m not convinced, honey.”

And then—_for fuck’s sake_—his hand slowed, grip slackened, to a torturous pace. Maddox squirmed as the pressure built in a way that wasn’t satisfying at all. Fine: if Bryce wanted him to beg, he had approximately no shame and zero qualms about doing so. And, also, _fine_: if he wanted to play it like this, then Bryce could bet his sexy Greek god ass that Maddox was going to be his player two.

Maddox bit his lip, watching as Bryce’s gaze was drawn to the movement, then smiled beatifically. He knew Bryce loved when he smiled extra sweet like that; he’d admitted it to him one especially drunk night:

_“You’re so pretty when you smile, Welles.”_

_Maddox spat out his drink. He coughed and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He wasn’t sure he’d heard right: these drinks were powerful. “I’m sorry, what?”_

_“Yeah,” Bryce grinned at him lazily from across the table, downing his—what was it? His eighth? Ninth?—shot of tequila. “That day, when you tried to get me to help you with Delarosa and Mirani? And that smile you gave me? Oh man, that got me sooo bad, Mads, I swear.” _

Bryce had forgotten all about it—not like he was going to bring it up, anyway—but Maddox had kept that fact stashed away for moments like this. Now was the perfect time to bring it back out.

“I’m sure,” He pressed but kept his voice light, tiny, innocent. “_Please_, Bryce? I’ll be so good, let you do whatever you want to me…”

Bryce inhaled deeply. Exhaled. Something flashed in his eyes, and Maddox was able to pinpoint the exact moment he’d got him.

“Christ, Maddox,” Bryce whispered, his voice somewhere between breathless and guttural. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Maddox smiled nastily. _Game over, player one._

The smile quickly fell away as Bryce leaned in to crash his lips back onto his. Maddox let out an _embarrassingly_ loud moan as Bryce stole his breath, practically claiming his lips as his. He closed his eyes, feeling him so close, so warm, so—

Then the world spun and his cheek met with the cold tile of the wall along with his chest and hands. A chill instantly spread across his skin.

“Oh,” He squeaked.

Bryce held him down by the back of his neck, clamping him there. The other hand was on his rear, squeezing so tight he knew there were going to be bruises tomorrow. He couldn’t help but struggle against his grip, regretting it instantly because Bryce only tightened his hold then.

“You want this, don’t you, Maddie?” Bryce’s voice sounded dangerous again.

“Yes!” He gasped, but the wall squished his cheeks and the word came out garbled, but Bryce seemed to understand anyway. He delivered a sharp smack onto his skin and Maddox squirmed as a warm rush of pleasure settled in him. Shit, it was almost _stupid_ how much he enjoyed being treated like this.

“Then stay _down_, sweetheart.” Some of the venom had left his voice, and it wasn’t a command per se—more like a firm request, but Maddox could tell he wouldn’t like it if he had to repeat himself.

Bryce let go of his neck and he stayed there, unmoving, as he listened to him fumble with the soaps on the shower rack, looking for something to use.

“Lotion, huh?” Bryce asked, amused. “Mint scented, too.”

“That’s mine,” He admitted.

“I can tell. You always smell like mint—my favourite, by the way.”

Maddox swallowed and didn’t reply, flattered he’d noticed.

“So tell me, sweetie,” Bryce continued casually, clicking the bottle open. “Do you use this to touch your pretty little cock while you’re in here?”

Well, _fuck_. The unexpectedly dirty words sent a rush of heat and shame through him at the same time. He struggled to find a response, his mind suddenly wiped blank from the aftermath of both. Maddox was suddenly grateful for the wall. If he could hide his face any more, he would’ve; he squeezed his eyes shut instead.

“I…”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” Bryce sounded amused. He was fucking _enjoying_ this, the sadist.

_No!_ He wanted to shout, because that was the truth, but what did it matter at that point?

There was another click as Bryce snapped the bottle shut, then a moment later his fingers, wet and slick, were rubbing at the cleft of his ass. _Fuck_—he was sensitive, and Bryce’s hands were too much—Maddox couldn’t help but tense up. He felt Bryce lean in, and when he next spoke his voice was right behind his ear. His warm breath fanned across his skin, making him shiver.

“Relax for me, okay? It’ll feel really good soon, I promise.”

Maddox nodded frantically—yes, of course he could do that. He heard the smile in his voice. “Good.”

His free hand pet down his back in a gentle caress as his fingers resumed their movement, circling, adding pressure to his rim, and Maddox forced himself to relax as they suddenly pushed in, breaching him. There was the initial sharp, tight pain, then it was quickly replaced by a dull ache and a scrambling need for _more, more._

“God, yes.” He found himself pushing back against Bryce’s fingers.

“That’s it honey, you’re doing so well,” Bryce murmured against his ear as he got his wish: his fingers pushed in deeper, nearly brushing against that spot but not _quite_—

“_Jesus_,” He hissed, aware that he was probably, _definitely_ uttering the wrong name. “More, dammit, more.”

Minutes passed like this. Fingers were not enough after that, and even as Bryce pressed two, three digits in, it still wasn’t Bryce, not _really_, anyway.

“Please, please, please,” He mumbled, too numb to form words, but hoped Bryce understood from the way he’d shifted his stance and arched his back that he needed him _right now_. It was shameless but he had already long crossed that flimsy line of self-dignity in him. “Bryce, fuck me, I want it, I want it—“

He broke off as Bryce pulled his fingers out and he was left cold, empty. He’d even drawn away, and Maddox could no longer feel Bryce’s comforting weight and heat against his back.

“Bryce—“ His voice rose in a panic.

“Relax sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.“ Bryce’s voice soothed. Maddox heard the bottle open and close again, followed by the unmistakable sound of Bryce stroking himself.

Okay. Right. That was silly of him. But Bryce had completely taken away his sense of judgement, so who knew anymore? Certainly not him. He waited, impatient, as Bryce continued to lube himself up, his breath turning ragged from pleasure. He wiggled his hips a little, hoping to give him a hint, and Bryce chuckled.

“Oh Maddox, you big baby.”

Both hands rested on his hips, and his warmth was back, closer than ever. Maddox nearly groaned with relief, stopped, decided, _What the hell?_ and let it spill out. He could barely think straight anymore, much less control what was coming out of his mouth.

“Bryce, come on, I need you…”

“God, honey,” Bryce muttered. “You have no idea how hot you look right now, how fucking _sexy_ you sound like that,” And Maddox knew he was losing it too. His cock pressed right where his fingers had been moments ago, and Maddox felt that rush, that quickly-becoming-familiar _high_ from knowing he was going to be fucked by Bryce Lahela, right before it happened.

A cry was ripped from his throat as Bryce pushed in, just one searing inch, and Maddox lost all strength in his legs. As it turned out, he didn’t even need the useless things—Bryce was holding on to him with those impossibly strong arms of his and the wall offered support for his scrambling fingers; he was effectively sandwiched between both.

Bryce let out a grunt. “Fucking _hell_…”

Then Bryce pushed in further, his movements sure and strong to split him apart, and a hot surge of pent-up pleasure swelled in him, stronger than ever before. It hurt, yes it did, but it only added to all the sensations crashing down on him and then all of a sudden he was floating, soaring.

“Please,” was all he could say. “Please, please, please,” over and over, until Maddox forgot the word people normally used to ask for things politely.

Once that happened, he was no longer sure of what he was saying. Maybe he was making those soft noises that Bryce liked, maybe he was full-on screaming his name—he didn’t know. It didn’t matter. All he knew was that Bryce’s cock was filling him so _deeply_ and so _perfectly_ like Maddox was made for him all along.

He almost wished they weren’t in the bathroom, or at least not in a position where he couldn’t see the kind of face Bryce made as he mercilessly rammed into him. He settled for imagination—was Bryce as lost in his own haze of pleasure like he was? Or was he gritting his teeth, focused on thrusting into him like it was his job?

Maddox decided he liked both, or whatever sort of expression he was making. Now that Bryce had let go of his shoulders to opt for holding his hips instead, he was allowed some movement. Maddox tilted his head to look back, and caught a glimpse of Bryce before he leaned in to grab his face and planted a forceful kiss on his cheek.

“You’re so fucking perfect, baby,” He murmured heatedly in his ear and Maddox wanted to express his gratitude but forgot the words for that, too. He moaned a response, the sound piteous even to him. There was an ache between his legs now, his cock demanding some sort of friction to match the one in him. The hard wall to which he was pressed against with every thrust wasn’t cutting it. He reached down, taking hold of himself, only to have his hand smacked away. He whimpered.

“Bryce…” Well, at the very least, there was still one word he knew.

“Don’t be naughty, Maddie,” Bryce growled in his ear. His teeth scraped at his earlobe, sending a pleasurable warmth through him. “I never said you could touch yourself.”

The words anchored him, made the world just a little sharper. He dragged himself out of the syrupy-sweet daze he’d fallen into and managed to mumble a response. “M’sorry…”

That got him a pet through his hair and another kiss on his cheek. He shivered in happiness and fell back into that silly, floaty feeling.

“It’s alright sweetheart, I know you didn’t mean to,” Bryce said, and his hand moved down to his cock, taking hold of him, and Maddox almost _cried_ in relief. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I am,” He gasped. Now that he’d gotten exactly what he needed, the unraveling heat in his stomach grew unbidden, grew and grew and he knew he was very, _very_ close. Bryce seemed to sense it too, or maybe he’d been cued by the keening sounds he was making, all while Maddox pressed back into him and jerked forward into his fist. Probably the latter.

“You want to come, angel?” He whispered in his ear.

Maddox went back to _please please please_, gasping for air as the tension built, raging hot and tight and he wished he could just fucking _let go_.

“Alright, sweetie,” Bryce grunted. His grip on his cock tightened, his hand moving faster now. He sped up as well, chasing his own release, fucking him so brutally and raw while hitting the right spot every time. “Come for me.”

It was the firm command that did it for him. Suddenly, all the sensations became too much and fuck, he was going to, he—

“_Bryce_!”

His mind went blissfully blank. Maddox shuddered, losing control, fucking himself back on Bryce. He couldn’t even scream anymore: he just gasped for air as tension filled every micro in his body then just _released, exploded_ outwards, leaving him entirely mindless. By the time he came back Bryce had reached his own release as well. He held Maddox tight, panting and whispering sweet things in his ear. When it was over they stood together under the hot shower for a minute, both silent, catching their breath. Finally Bryce took his shoulders in his hands and spun him around, delicately this time, like they were dancing. Maddox let himself be guided and as a result fell right into his embrace. The daze had left him, leaving behind a warm sensation in his belly and the best release he’d ever felt.

Bryce had his fingers through his hair again, kneading his scalp in slow, gentle strokes.

“Hey,” He finally broke the silence, his breath barely a whisper over the hiss of the water raining down. “Are you okay, Mads? You’re very quiet.”

“Yes,” Maddox said, now capable of more than just _Bryce_ and _please_, but his voice was still wrecked. “I’m okay.”

“That’s good.” Bryce planted a kiss on his forehead and a leftover shiver ran through him. Okay, so maybe not entirely alright: but it was a good kind of not-alright.

“I was…” Maddox tried to put what he’d just experienced into words, found that he couldn’t just yet, and gave up. “That was…different.”

Bryce frowned slightly and reached up to cradle his cheek. “Good different or bad different?”

Maddox shook his head. Bryce thought he didn’t like it? But how could he not? “A _very_ good different, Bryce.” He looked down at his feet, feeling heat rise up his cheeks. “I’d like to try something like this again, if that’s okay with you.”

“Oh, _really_?” The teasing voice was back. Maddox bit his lip. “Yeah.”

“Sure, Maddox.” Bryce leaned in and kissed him sweetly like that night at the concert. “We can discuss more, when we’re not, well…” He gestured between them, that signature smirk back on his face.

“Okay.” A warm glow of happiness swelled in him and he smiled back. “That sounds good.”

“Yeah? Sounds good to me, too.” Bryce pulled him closer again, turning up the water pressure in the process. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up and _maybe_ after this we can get an hour’s sleep before work.”

_Fuck_. He groaned and Bryce laughed, having gotten the right reaction out of him. Now he realised why he hadn’t planned on hooking up with Bryce. But did he regret it?

Not for a goddamn minute.


End file.
